Life As We Know It
by FXL
Summary: An ordinary day as cat and mouse is forever changed when they are captured and experimented on. Everything changes and they are faced with more than they could have ever dreamed in their former life. Tom/Jerry, Human, and Slight Violence. Going to start working on this again eventually!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is the beginning to a story that I've been writing for far too long. I have enough finished so I can post at least once a week. Info on this story will be located on my profile page under current stories. I hope to make this story great and hopefully enjoyable to read. I'll be working on the official chapter and hopefully have that up soon. :3

* * *

To chase and be chased was their life. It had been that way since either of them could remember. Yeah, they had laughed together once or twice and even called each other friend. But in the end it always ended the same way every time. Because in the end a cat was a cat, and a mouse was a mouse. Isn't this a cat chase mouse kind of world anyways?

* * *

Tom was sleeping once again like he always did. It was something that went with being a cat eat, sleep, and play with the occasional roll of yarn. Though most of his day consisted of sleeping because there was really nothing to do. Except when he got to chase Jerry around, that was really the only fun he ever really had now. But not today he just didn't care if Jerry got the cheese or not. Or so he thought.

Tom could hear the little foot steps patter across the hall towards the kitchen. He flipped over on the couch and tried to ignore the sound of the fringe being opened. Sleep was the only thing on his mind right now. That's when he heard the pop of something being opened. Most likely the milk in it's glass container, the one he liked to drink once he got up from napping.

No he wouldn't get up for this either Tom decided, he grabbed a sofa pillow and plopped it right over his head so he wouldn't be able to hear the noise. But that turned out to be a failed effort as he heard something else that was HIS being opened. He couldn't take it anymore.

He slammed the pillow onto the couch as he slowly got up from his couch. Inch by inch he slowly walked his way to the kitchen knowing exactly what he was going to see. He stuck his head around the corner and watched as Jerry shoved some chicken slices into his now full gut. Anger was all he could feel as he snuck up behind the little mouse.

He grabbed a pan and went to smack it over Jerry's head, but Jerry saw this just in time and ran as fast as he could leaving Tom in the dust with nothing but smashed food, and like the story goes Tom began to chase after Jerry with a frown on his face.

Jerry decided to make a run outside maybe he could get the dog after Tom. He swung open the door making sure to stick his tongue out at Tom before he ran out of the house. Tom frown deepened even more and he sped up wanting to get Jerry for drinking his milk and eating his food.

Jerry ran out of the front yard and heading towards an alley that he had set some traps up for just this occasion and just like clockwork, Tom followed. Jerry ran pass a string making sure to break it on the way then ran to his mouse hole stopping near the entrance waiting to hear the piano fall over Tom's head.

But he never got the chance to hear the sound as sleeping gas filled the cage the he hadn't realized he'd ran into. At the same exact moment Tom was being caught by a net and stuffed in a cage with the same sleeping gas.

They were both going to be ripped from this mouse and cat world that they only knew, and neither of them had any clue what was coming next.

* * *

So that's that. I think it fits with the norm for Tom and Jerry. This will be slash though I don't attend to put any real sexual things in it. Reviews and Favs are welcome and loved. :3 Thanks for reading and be looking out for the next chapter. FXL ()~14


	2. Changed

Disclaimer: No ownership.

Okay so we get right into the heart of things. Next chapter will be going over there training and what not. I'm editing all of this even though I've written a majority of it, it's over a year old. So I'm trying to fix all of it and add more context. Enjoy.

* * *

Tom woke, feeling as if a one thousand ton anvil had been dropped on his head. He tried to open his eyes but he found that they were just to heavy, just like the rest of his body. He felt like a rag doll not being able to move any parts of his body.

That's when he heard a heart retching howl, it sounded like a dog. It was so load that his body jumped on its own will and Tom fell to his side. It sounded as if the dog was is excruciating pain, he could hear electricity and objects that he couldn't identify.

There was so much noise going on that he could barely make out or register each sound. His headache was getting worse by the second and he felt as if he might pass out at any time. But he just had to see where he was and if he would make it out.

With everything he had he concentrated with all of his might to open at least one eye in order to see something, anything. Slowly but surely he was able to open his eyes, just a tiny bit, but with just that little view he was able to see and what he saw shocked him to the core.

The first thing he laid eyes on was a small brown mouse across the room. Tom saw him inside of some type of chamber, with tubes and wires sticking all over his body, it was Jerry. His heart clenched ever so slightly as his eyes began to close on its own will. He tried to fight it but it was no use.

His eyes closed again and he passed out. The sounds of torture faded out and he was once again bound by the drugs that had been keeping him asleep for that time.

Tom couldn't feel it but as he lay there motionless a tear came from his eye and rolled down his fur onto the metal bottom of the cage he was locked away in.

He won't wake up again, not for another three months after that.

* * *

A woman walked on the outer edges of the bed and looked over the body of their latest work. "I'm happy to say that this was a success doctor." She smiled at the man standing at the edge of the bed.

The doctor looked pleased as he looked over some charts. "Yes, the outward appearance was a success, but the real test will be the intelligence." He placed the chart down and looked at the young mans body.

He continue on. "We need to be certain the body will be strong enough, and hold together once he awakens." He looked at the monitor keeping track of heart rate and blood pressure. "We need constant surveillance and updates on him."

"Of course Dr. Yogesh, I come ever half hour to make sure everything is in order."

He was in and out of consciousness, Jerry could hear bits and pieces on what the two were saying. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know something was strange.

The woman walked towards the door. "Do you think C249 is doing as well doctor?"

Dr. Yogesh thought about it for a moment. "It will be a few more days before we can wake him up" He walked towards the door. " but I have high hopes for that cat." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Ah doctor, he is no longer a cat." She interjected before he could continue.

"Yes you're right, he is a human, but let's hope it all goes as planned." The woman opened the door and Dr. Yogesh walked out.

"I'm positive that no more failures will come after these successes." The door closed and they could no longer be heard within the walls of the room. Jerry mind had been going in and out of focus the entire time. Only hearing a little of what they had been saying. But he had heard something about a cat, but he couldn't even begin to make sense of what they had said.

Jerry couldn't feel any part of his body, the only thing he was aware of was that he was alive. He wondered for a second if he would get out. But he didn't exactly know what he was in. He couldn't even remember the last thing he had done before this had taken place. Jerry fell make into oblivion with out thinking of much else.

* * *

Tom was awoken by a sharp pain coursing through out his body. It felt as if needles were being poked into his skin all at once without any regard to him. He didn't know how long it took for the pain to subside, but eventually the pain did go away.

He was awake but he felt as if he might pass out at any moment. As he fought off the need to pass out, a hand went to his eye opening it, a bright light was soon being blasted into his eye. Then the hand went to the other eye and he moved his eyes away from the light finding it painful and causing his eyes to water.

"I'm sure that his mind is working properly." An unfamiliar males voice said.

Tom felt something hit his knee and his leg slightly jumped at the tap. "The functions of his body seems to be in full working order." He heard the man say.

"I believe this human transfer was a suc…." Tom mind went blank for a moment and any other words that were being said was blocked. He could feel the bed against his body, and he could tell that he no longer had fur.

The words kept repeating themselves over and over in Toms' head. He was a human transfer, he knew that meant that he was no longer a cat. He forced himself to open his eyes and once he did he looked around himself trying to see exactly what was going on.

He saw the older man talking to a woman with a smile on his face looking ecstatic. Then he looked down at his own body, he was in bed in a slanted up position, he could see pretty well and in colors that he had never seen. Though his body was covered up with a sheet, he could see the shape of his body and he knew that it wasn't his body, the one he had been born with. Tom was freaking out but somehow his ears was able to catch the two others in his room talking about a mouse and he toned back in on what they were discussing about.

"...and it's quite amazing we succeeded." He finished saying to the woman.

The woman turned to look towards the bed and saw Tom looking at them. "Doctor he's awake."

The doctor turned towards him. "Ah yes, excellent." He walked over towards Tom.

"Hello there C-249." The man said sounding very happy. "I would like to be the first to say welcome to the world as a human." He sounded far more excited then Tom felt.

Tom looked at the man wondering if this was real or just all a terrible nightmare. Of course he knew that it was all real as his nightmares were never this intricate.

"I don't know if you can understand me but I believe that you do." The man looked at Tom watching for any confirmation. "If you can, will you blink twice for me." Tom blinked twice for the doctor.

"Amazing I knew that they could understand." The man smiled at the women then looked back at Tom. "Now you need your sleep, tomorrow you have a big day ahead." The doctor was smiling ear to ear when he said this, and then he left the side of the bed and went over to the door and started talking to the woman.

Tom couldn't hear what they were saying, even though that were only slightly further then they had been earlier. But the man had been right he was tired and he didn't have the energy to think about it. So he let his eyes close and began to fall asleep not knowing exactly what to expect for the next few months.

* * *

So that's that, I'll have the next chapter up within the next few days. I'm trying to type on everything and get into the writing mode. Reviews are always welcome. So be on the look out for the next chapter. FXL()


	3. Living Again

Disclaimer: Don't own, Never have.

Details on Tom human life, enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Tom found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding, he was no longer in the room he had woken up in earlier. As he looked around he noticed he was in a small room with plain colored walls and nothing much else. He looked up and saw a camera on the ceiling, pointed towards him, it was blinking and recording his every move. Tom was a bit scared and worried, because he couldn't get himself into a sitting position and his limbs were very weak.

Tom managed to get his weak arms from under the cover and was taken aback at what he saw. He had known, but seeing it now in color was a shock. His arms were hairless compared to the hairy legs and paws that once were his. Now there were arms in it's place, with fingers no less. He didn't feel as tired as he had felt when he had woken up before, but he didn't really know how to control his body.

As he was staring at his hand he heard someone at the door. He looked at the door and watched as the woman from earlier entered with a wheel chair. He wondered where exactly they were going as she helped him out of the bed and into the wheel chair. If he could have, he would have asked, but he only knew English and had never learned how to speak it, being a cat didn't really make it possible.

Finally after being pushed pass numerous numbered doors and down many empty hallways they finally reached their destination. A room that happened to not have a door was where they ending up going. Tom looked into the room and saw the man from earlier standing there in a cheerful mood. He had a dry erase board set up, and some books and audio laid on the desk where Tom was scooted into by the woman.

The man cleared his throat and Tom looked towards him. "Your attention please." The man said as he made sure Tom was paying attention. "I am Dr. Yogesh, and this young lady is nurse Clare." said.

Tom could understand what they were saying and continued paying attention.

Dr. Yogesh stepped to the side and pointed to the board with a jumble of letters on it. Tom would later find out that those jumble of letters were actually the alphabet. But for now it was just letters that he had seen at one point or another. "We will be teaching you how to speak and read." Dr. Yogesh announced as he opened a book in front of Tom.

Tom looked down at the book and saw that is was a child's book with pictures and many vibrant colors. "By the end of the week you should be able to read this entire book." Tom heard the Doctor say as he looked back up.

"Okay let's get started." started teaching him right away.

Tom learning skills had vastly improved, in the four short hours since arriving he had learned the alphabet, both forward and backward, and had accomplished in finishing the book that he hadn't even known how to read in the first hour. It was as if his mind was a vacuum, everything he heard stayed in his mind, and he was able to comprehend the lesson easily.

was amazed at how fast Tom had accomplished this feat. "Amazing." That's the only word he could think to express his astonishment. He had proceeded to hand Tom another more difficult child book which he proceeded to read. Somehow Tom was able to understand the meaning of each word easily and quickly.

Of course he had been around for quite sometime and had most likely learned many things through out the years. But it was still amazing to say the least. Over a five hour period Tom had managed to read three books and even make a word or two with his new found voice. After all of the training Tom found himself tired.

Once the teaching session came to an end Tom was ready to go to sleep. He had been informed that he would once again have to learn how to walk and talk and use his body properly. He wasn't even sure exactly how to use his body and had found it completely uncomfortable having help in the wash room. He wanted to learn all these things as soon as possible so he would get some privacy in his life.

Tom was finally returned to his room after being fed a bite or two. He was happy to be back in his room, though it was depressing and bland he felt better by himself. As he set there in the bed the thought of Jerry drifted into his mind. He hadn't thought about him for awhile and he wondered if Jerry was somewhere in this place. Tom figured that either Jerry had been turned human or...

...

Tom had been a cat and had always thought about eating a mouse. But now the thought of his on again off again friend not being alive didn't sit to well in his mind. Tom was still the same being but he was very different. His animal instincts weren't there and he felt more human then anything. Even though he didn't know how to act like a human or control his long limbs he was still more human now.

He could slightly feel his tail still attached to him though he could no longer move it and most likely had no use for it. He also knew that the ears he had were on top of his, not on the sides like humans. Tom didn't know exactly how they had turned him, but he hoped to find out one day.

Tom remembered the doctor saying something about another successful transfer. He hoped that is was Jerry, because even with all their differences Tom didn't want Jerry dead. Though at times he had wanted to make a sandwich out of him.

With that thought Tom figured he should just sleep and work hard with each day that his training was done. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over. He was ready to face the challenges that would be ahead of him.

* * *

Tom was worked mentally and physically to his limits each day. The doctor had picked up the pace on his lessons and wasn't showing any mercy. Tom just took it and ran with it, within a few weeks he was already talking and reading at an advanced high school level. Though the walking had been harder he was able to master it within that time frame as well.

He was determined to gain control over everything he could possible gain it over. Tom didn't want to be weak or dumb. Luckily his brain was like a super computer taking every bit of information in and not forgetting any of it. Tom was growing smarter with each day that passed and he exceeding all levels that were set for him. By the end of three months he was a genius and reading many books daily.

The children's book that he had read three months earlier were a long ways away from what he was now reading. Tom won't say that he was happy, but for now he was content. He had managed to gain control over his tail by then, glad that he still had something left behind from his former life. His ears were also his and they still worked to a cat like extent, and when he concentrated on them they worked even better.

Tom had not revealed any of this to the doctor, he had already decided that he wanted to escape and telling the doctor everything won't play in his favor. Tom had only revealed his name to the doctor and had told him that he had simply forgotten most of his life. Though it was quite the contrary and he remembered every detail of his life in very vivid detail.

Tom mind was always working and he was always thinking of many things, that he had never thought about as a cat. Everything went far beyond naps and milk now. Sometimes he did find himself missing the ability to curl up on the floor into his own warm fur and nap the afternoon away. But that was long behind him by now, he had already accepted his life.

This particular day was just like the one before it. Boring with test and questions being asked, all formal and rehearsed. Once he had learned practically everything he could, he was to see the doctor every day. So each day he would go see Dr. Yogesh at a different set time, today it was a morning appointment.

Tom listened as Clare opened the door and he got up, put his shoes on and went to the door. The nurse opened the door with a smile on her face and they were off to the office he had visited many times before.

Nurse Clare wasn't the most talkative, and kept the talking to a minimum only asking him about small things. "So Tom how was that book?"

Tom rolled his eyes ever so slightly at the question. "It was interesting, good ending, could have been better." He answered her question with one of his many variations of answers he had available.

She nodding her head as they arrived at the office. Clare opened the door for him and Tom walked in and sat on the table. Dr. Yogesh was there with his stethoscope and chart sitting at the desk next to him.

Dr. Yogesh greeted him in the morning check up. "Good morning Tom, nice to see you again."

Tom responded, like he had many times before. "Good morning doctor." His voice neutral, yet not unfriendly.

"You sound fantastic Tom." He pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and checked Toms' heart rate.

"How is everything feeling?"

"Everything is feeling good." Tom answered.

"Good, good." The doctor jotted some things out in his book. "Any memories come of being a cat come back?"

Tom answered back without missing a beat. "No, none." The lie came natural and the doctor believed him.

Dr. Yogesh quickly went through all the normal things that went with a check up. Checked his reflexes, eyes, ears, mouth, and his weight. Everything checked out as he jotted all the information down on his chart.

"Okay." Dr. Yogesh jotted the last words down. "That's it for today, see you tomorrow Tom."

"See you tomorrow." Tom got off of the table and walked out into the hall where the nurse was waiting for him.

He was glad she refrained from saying anything. As he followed her to the dining area. Tom didn't really dislike her, but he wasn't very talkative. It was time for some more bland food that gave him the nutrients necessary to live. She left him in the room for his thirty minute lunch. He would have preferred tuna or the like, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Tom ate his food, though he despised it, food was food. Once his breakfast was over he followed Clare towards the small book section that he had been allowed to read from.

"So how was the check-up?" She asked as they got close to the room.

He really didn't like talking "Same, same." Tom kept is short and formal.

They reached the room and he looked through the many books available. Though there were many books he had already read most of them if not all. There were fiction, mysteries, science and other types of books available to him. He picked one of the harder books that he had first read, even though he remembered it as if he had read it yesterday.

That was also something that he hadn't revealed to Dr. Yogesh. His wonderful memory, Tom had found it surprising but a good thing at the same time. He was very smart, and he knew that compared to when he was a cat, he was a different person-though some small shreds of his former personality were still there- and even though he missed his old self, he liked his new self.

Tom took the book and walked to the door where the nurse was waiting for him. He was led back to his room and promptly locked back in until lunch came around. He read through the book with in the few hours he had. It was wonderful to be able to read stories and books on history and science. He soaked it up like a sponge, he already knew what was to come at the end of the book. But it was still nice to read it again.

Finally nurse Clare returned to take him to lunch. Tom got up and walked to the door. She opened it and he proceeded to follow her. Life was beginning to become as boring as it had been before for him.

"Good news." Nurse Clare looked back at Tom with a smile on her face. "You're going to be meeting someone new tomorrow." She said as he entered the dining room.

She left him alone in wonder as he ate his lunch. He wondered if it was going to be a teacher of some sort. Then he began to wonder if it might possible be another one like him, maybe Jerry. He had been thinking about Jerry on and off lately, wondering what he would look like as a human. He hadn't let himself think about negative things that could have possible happened.

He finished his meal once again and was allowed to get another book. He picked another older already read book and then followed Clare to his room.

Suddenly Clare began to talk "I know you've been wondering, so I'll let you in..." She paused for a second and he listened as she continued "...on the secret, he started out as an animal." She revealed to him as he entered his room.

With that little detail he was actually finding himself looking forward to tomorrow. Tom set the book down and thought about it for a good while. He hoped that is was Jerry, but it could equally be any other species of animal. He thought about it for few minutes more and figured it was best to just wait and see. Tom picked the book up and began to read it again.

He finished reading it, then was taken to dinner without so much as a hitch. Once he was back in his room again, he didn't bother trying to stay awake. Tom was looking forward to meeting the other person and deciding sleeping would speed up the wait. He forced himself to stop thinking and fall asleep. He hoped that tomorrow would turn out to be a day he would find enjoyable.

* * *

So that's 2 days worth of typing right there. Had an outline already and pretty much filled the many empty spaces that were in sight. There were so many X(

It went from four hundred words to over two thousand. Anyways anyone reading hoped you enjoyed and review if you'd like to. Thankies for reading. ^_~ FXL()


	4. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own them. :3

Not as long as the last chapter but it gets the story moving. I will not let my writers block hinder me (greatly) so here it is chapter 4. Glad to see that my story is being enjoyed. (does the happy dance) Go on and read this chapter, also Enjoy!

* * *

Time wasn't really something that Tom was able to keep track of. There were no windows anywhere in the building. There were no clocks, wrist watches, or any other form of time telling devices. When he ate he assumed what meal it might be, based on what the nurse said, though he was never sure.

The only thing he was really sure about was the doctor meetings. He had memorized the pattern of meetings. They ranged from first thing after he woke in the supposed morning, to late into the evening. Today was to be an evening meeting, and then after that he hoped that he would be meeting the other person.

Tom had already been awake since early that morning. His anxiousness was taking over as hours passed. He had read the same book over again trying to speed up time however he knew how. Tom was very eager to see this other person.

Breakfast and Lunch had both been boring and no signs of anything new happening was revealed to him. Clare hadn't said much else about the meeting, keeping the conversation to a minimal. But now it was once again time for the daily check-up he had been living with, for the last few months. As they walked towards the office the nurse began talking.

She looked at Tom "This will be the first time that either of you have met another, other then the two of us." She said it in a hushed tone, almost as if it were a secret.

Tom nodded his head and gave her a small smile . She led him to Dr. Yogesh door, he walked in the doctor was sitting in his chair just like always and he appeared a little happier.

They went through their normal routine just like before the doctor asking questions, Tom answering them, nothing new. Finally after Dr, Yogesh checked all of the vitals he began discussing with Tom what would be taking place soon.

"After much deliberation I've decided to let a meeting take place." He paused and Tom nodded in understanding. "It will of course be monitored, but the two of you will be free discuss anything with each other."

Tom nodded once more in understanding. "Nurse Clare will take be taking you over there." With that Dr. Yogesh said a goodbye and turned back to his notes.

Tom got up and walked out the door where Clare was waiting for him. "So are you ready to go meet someone new?" She inquired as they walked down one of the many halls.

Tom answered with a even tone. "I hope I am." Though he was feeling anxious at the moment, he could easily hide it.

He followed her down an unfamiliar hallway and they ended at a door. "Okay this is where you'll be waiting." The nurse opened the door and let Tom walk in. It was just a plain off white room with a large table and 4 chairs around it.

Tom nodded his head and went to sit down as nurse Clare closed the door and left him on his own. He went and sat in the seat facing the door, and wondered about what Jerry might look like. He laughed in his mind when the image of a midget passed his mind. Though he still wasn't sure if it would be Jerry or another person.

Tom only knew that he had his cat ears and tail, he didn't even know what his own face looked like. Though he had felt it, the image in his mind could have very well been completely wrong. There was nothing at all that would give him a reflection of himself, and the doctor and nurse never got close enough to allow Tom to see himself in their eyes.

As Tom thought about all these things he decided why not close his eyes and wait. He closed his eyes and quieted his running mind and concentrated on his ears. If he was lucky they'd be in the next room, the walls was just thin enough that he could hear right through them. After a few short moment he was able to hear the familiar voices of and Nurse Clare.

* * *

Dr. Yogesh walked into the room, Clare following close behind him. He sat at the table, in front of the monitor that was connected to the room Tom had been placed in. This location hadn't been used for some time.

He set up the video surveillance as Clare sat and looked through the charts he had been using to keep track of the mental growth rate of their specimens.

She flipped through the charts that she hadn't looked at in quite a while. The rate of intelligence that was recording in the charts were mind boggling. She made it quick and flipped the book back close as Dr. Yogesh made the last adjustments to the recording equipment.

He flipped the switch and the surveillance powered on after a few seconds. The screen started loading up and he turned towards Clare, who looked a bit worried. "The learning rate is extraordinary." She stated, though she had seen it very clearly looking at it written down daily was something to take in.

The doctor nodded in understanding "Yes, very extraordinary, but it will hopefully even out eventually." His voice held a hint of worry as he turned back to the screen to see if it was functioning properly.

Clare didn't quite understand what the Doctor was implying but decided to leave it at that. She watched as the cameras finally booted up and waited for instructions.

He took the charts and looked over what he had written. It did worry him that he may have caused them to be too intelligent. But he won't let the worry show to anyone. He wasn't even prepared to admit that the creations he had made was most likely far more smarter then even he was.

He closed the book and handed it to the nurse. She took them and got up to return them back to his office. She slowly made her way to the door and waited to see if was still going to let the meeting happen.

"When you're done returning the data back to my office, you can retrieve the other and bring him to the meeting room, return back here and we can observe their interactions."

"Yes ." She left the room closing the door behind her and made her way to his office and to get M2-298.

sat back in his chair and looked at the screen. He wondered what his sponsors was going to say when they saw the charts. He knew that they weren't going to be happy, and they might even find out that he had a hand in causing this. He decided that it was best not to think about all that yet. Even though the end was near, and they were to be shipped off to other locations. He didn't have time to think about what might happen and decided it was best to just think about now.

* * *

Tom set still in his chair and listened to the conversation they had just had. He wasn't surprised that he was learning incredible fast. He had figured it out early on in his training sessions already. His intelligence was what made him nothing like his former self.

He let go of his focus once they stopped talking and looked down at the table. Tom place his hand on the table and tapped it as if he were impatient. He had seen the nurse do it a few times. It didn't really help him calm down but it was nice to see his fingers move. Though he had no clue why he felt that way, he figured it was just one of those things human's did.

He sat there, all sorts of questions going through his head. Waiting for what was turning out to be an eternity. He let out a small sigh and looked towards the door. He could hear two sets of feet coming from a distance. Tom could fell his heart in his chest beat a little faster.

Soon the footsteps ceased and they were at the door. He watched the knob move, as it was being unlocked. He tried his best to contain his wonder as the door slowly opened and he saw Clare walk in someone a bit shorter following behind her.

She stepped to the side so Tom could see the new person. "I'd like to introduce you to Jerry." Jerry lifted his eyes and their gazes met, almost instantly both of their eyes pricked with a small amount of wetness. It went unnoticed by both the doctor and nurse.

Both of their hearts were racing as the stared in awe at the other. But the awe and feeling passed by so fast only those with the keenest eyes would have noticed. Tom covered his emotions, Jerry did the same, and watched as Jerry walked over towards the table.

Once Jerry reached the table Tom stood up, something he had learned about common courtesy, and went to shake hands with Jerry, like he had been taught. "My name is Tom, nice to meet you." Jerry grabbed onto his hand and the feeling of something drifted through the two of them.

"Nice to meet you." The let each others hand go, the nurse walked out and closed the door behind her, Jerry sat down and took his seat across from his old enemy/friend.

They looked at each other, knowing that they knew each other. They didn't want the doctor to know, and they also didn't want to seem suspicious. Tom had been thinking about this and asked the question he figured would be the best one to ask first.

Tom placed his hand on the table and sat up a bit straighter in his seat and asked "Have you read many books?" Jerry let a smile pass his lips, glad that they were on the same page and started to answer his question.

* * *

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I really love this story and hope that the next chapter will be soon. I have to just copy, paste, and fill. xD (Plenty O'fillings) So far my 4 chapters has equaled the 10 chapter I;ve already written, so I'm happy. :D If you liked it comment, if you hated it don't let me know ;_; . Constructive criticism is 3. Plus all comments in general. So off to type on this and my other story. X_X FXL()


	5. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Here it is, I stopped writing for quite awhile but forced myself to finish this chapter. I'm so tired of giving up on stories I must finish this one. ARGH Okay enjoy.

* * *

What had only been an hour felt like ten or more. Dr. Yogesh and nurse Clare sat watching the interaction between the two. It had been nothing but books, back and forward. That title, this chapter, that story, and this writer.

It wasn't really such a huge surprise to the both of them. That had been all they were allowed to do for fun and learning. But had hoped that the two of them seeing each other would trigger something out of the ordinary. He had been hoping that either of them would remember something about one another, since they had been caught around the same location. But it hadn't happened that way.

Even though the meeting was quite boring to the doctor and nurse, they could see the passion both Tom and Jerry held for reading. They could also see the depth of their memory was great. They had read so many books since they had woken and remembered each of them as if they had read it only moment before hand. It was something amazing to see first hand, almost unbelievable, and frighting.

Dr. Yogesh had been jolting down notes and observations since they had begun their meeting, per request of the major sponsor. Who not only wanted video, but hand written observations. He had been dreading it, but now it was official, he had to tell them exactly what was going on. They had left a not so nice voice mail that Clare notified him of just moments after their meeting was started.

He had been avoiding giving them to much on the mental progress. But he knew that he couldn't avoid it any longer, unless his funding would be cut and his work confiscating and possible destroyed. If they were not happy with what he had made that is. Which he knew that they would not be, since he had not created exactly what they had commissioned him to make.

They had asked him to make a weapon for war, something that would be strong and kill the enemies. Take animals, make them human, make them stronger, and have them use their natural abilities for battle. Make them smarter then an average soldier, while taking commands with no questions. He had made them smart, but he had given them far greater knowledge then was required.

Dr. Yogesh continued taking notes, dreading what tomorrows meeting might do. But at least Tom and Jerry seemed to be enjoying themselves for now.

* * *

Back and forward they had been talking about the books they had read. But not only that they were having a coding conversation. A conversation that only the smartest could have with out a reference sheet in hand.

They had been talking about books, from the first one to the hundredth and beyond. Not just a run down or condensed version, but certain chapters, paragraphs, and even sentences. There was no doubt that the brain that each of them possessed had the power of a super computer.

It was as if data had gone in and once entered it could never be lost. Story after story they relied to each other, not missing a beat not forgetting a word. Not one moment of awkward silence between them.

Jerry continued "I liked Crime and Punishment, in the fifth chapter, when she saw the letter he had left her." He watched as Tom went over what he had said.

Tom quickly concentrated and found the chapter Jerry was talking about, then he went over the words in his head. _She walked out to her car and was shocked to see a letter in her car window...She opened the letter and read the words "Tomorrow is your day." She dropped the letter and looked..." _Tom knew what Jerry was telling him.

He quickly went through his mind to find a good response. Once he had one he answered the same saying how he liked the chapter of a certain story. It was a way for them to talk to each other with out others knowing what was being said.

Though they had to go to this length to talk, they knew that it was the only way they could say anything without looking like they remembered something from before. Tom hoped that the Doctor and nurse won't catch on to what they were planning. But he highly doubted it already figuring out long before hand that he and Jerry were far more intelligent then the two of them.

Jerry had been thinking along the same line Tom had been thinking. Though he had not seen Tom he wished everyday that he was not alone, that it was Tom that had made it. That he would one day see him again. They shared the same hope of finding each other and of escaping.

Though neither one of them knew exactly what freedom might hold, they both shared the desire to be free. Even though they had not been treated badly by either the Doctor or the nurse, they knew that pain would come in the end if they stayed. Though they had fought constantly in the past, now they would have to learn how to survive and work together.

They continued talking about stories, making sure to throw in something irrelevant after completing a few sentences. They knew that they were being recorded and their was others behind this. That their interaction would reviewed later on.

More then three hours passed and they had already made plans on what they needed to do. They knew that the only room with a vent large enough to escape from was in the eating room. That only something found in the doctors room would open it.

While Tom was getting a check-up, Jerry would be eating. That they would have to fight with the doctor and nurse in order to achieve an escape. That tomorrow amazingly happened to be the best day for escape and probably the only day.

They were conversing with each other while going through their own minds on what they should grab. Both of their hearts were beating and they both felt nervous about what tomorrow could possibly bring. But they both agreed that they would prefer to die trying to escape then remain in this place and face something even worse.

They both had come to the conclusion that they would never be their former selves again. Even though it was a sad reality. It was also a wonderful one, because there would be nothing in the way to break apart their friendship. Their natural instincts would no longer play a part in their relationship.

* * *

He could feel his hands cramping as he continued writing notes. It was almost time for the end of their meeting. He let a frown grow on his face, he had believed they still hadn't achieved a level of intelligence to yet look outside the box, but he was becoming a bit worried. looked at his pocket watch, he had to call one of the sponsers today.

"I'm done taking notes for today, please continue watching them until the time is over." He quickly said as he took his notes and left the room. Hoping this call would go over well.

Clare walked over and sat where the doctor had left and watched the two of them on the screen. They looked happy though they weren't smiling, she could see it in their interaction. She was glad that even though they had been enemies in nature, they got along now.

She still remembered when they had been carted in and hoping that these would be the successful ones. Clare had always wanted to take to an animal and ask them what it was like to be a cat or a mouse. But sadly neither of them remembered before the transfer.

Clare listened to the two of them as they went on and on about the books they had read. She had thought it was strange that they were talking about specific chapters and sentences. It was as if they were talking about more then just books.

She continued watching, she wondered if they were possible communicating in secret. She wondered if they really did know each other and just lied so they won't know. She wondered if she would be okay with the military taking them away for tools. All of these things were going through her mind at once.

But she quickly shoved all of these thoughts to the back of her mind. She figured everything she had thought was highly unlikely.

Surely they couldn't have gotten that smart in such a short time?

But Claire was still almost certain there was something about both of them that seemed... before she could think on it anymore about it the alarm in the monitor went off. Their meeting was up and it was time to send them both back to their rooms. She got out of her chair and walked out of the room. She was no longer thinking about them, having moved on to another train of thought.

* * *

They had been given far more time then either of them had anticipated. The last hour into their conversation they fine toned their plan for escape. They continued to speak in their code, not wanting to seem suspicious. It was just random sentencing that seemed like it might mean something but in the end it would be a dead end. Something to keep a person busy if they happened to catch onto what they were doing.

Claire opened the door and walked into the room. "Well I hope you both had a nice meeting but the time is up, please follow me Jerry, I'll be back for you in a moment Tom." She said.

Jerry got up and Tom followed suit, they said a quick goodbye and Jerry left. Tom sat in the room alone, he felt hopeful for tomorrow. He couldn't wait until he was finally able to breath a breath of fresh air again. He was still happy about seeing his old friend again after so long. Finally after a few minutes Claire returned and took Tom to his room.

He said a quick goodnight and walked into his room. He cleaned himself up in the restroom, then went straight to bed. Tomorrow was the day that would change everything. He wasn't going to waste a second on worrying about things that he couldn't control. Tom let the warmth of his blanket envelope him, he let his mind drift off, and his eyes close as he drifted off into slumber.

Tomorrow would be the day that they would both risk everything. Both Tom and Jerry slept in their rooms, both of them dreaming of happier times. Days they had taken for granted fighting and chasing, but that was no more, just a memory of a time long ago.

* * *

There it is hopefully my writers bug stays with me longer then a month. It's a bit short but the next chapter will be much longer! I'm already working on the next chapter as you read this. So sorry for my lack of...um writing. _ Anywoo please R&R. Much loved and appreciated. :D ()


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: No Ownership

Hello there, I have returned from my months of non-writing. Please forgive the tardiness of this chapter. My style of writing has changed a bit, but nothing to different. All chapters have received a re upload, to fix some misspelled words and punctuations. Nothing to major though. Hope this chapter is enjoyable.

* * *

Tom had woken up a bit earlier then usual. He went a washed up quickly before sitting back in his bed to wait for Clare. Last night he had dreamed over and over about their plan, by now he knew it by heart. Though he dreaded knocking out the doctor, it really couldn't be helped. Even though he hadn't seen any guards, he knew they were around incase something went wrong. He just couldn't risk anything that might get them caught, and possible exterminated. Which was something that both him and Jerry knew was very possible.

He knew that at any moment the nurse would be at his door. He was already ready for her to arrive and was standing at the door. He waited a few seconds and right on time just like always, she unlocked the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Tom." She smiled and he exited his room. She turned and began to walk towards the room he was to meet in. Tom looked down the halls they passed hoping this would be the last time he would walk these halls. They reached the doctors office.

Clare opened the door for him. " will be with you shortly." Tom walked in and felt the door close behind him and he walked towards the examination table and took his seat. This was something new, this was the first time the doctor wasn't sitting in the office first. Tom briefly wondered if they caught on to their plan of escape. Then quickly pushed the idea away, knowing that it would be impossible for them to figure out that fast.

entered the room a few minutes later looking stressed, which was also a first. Tom watched as the doctor took his seat at the desk and opened up his charts. After a few moments of silence Dr. Yogesh spoke. "This won't be very long, then you can go for breakfast." The doctor put his stethoscope on and went to check Tom's heart rate.

He went back to his desk and jotted down the reading. "How are you feeling today Tom?"

Tom was about to respond as he usually did with a simple fine when he heard something he hadn't heard the entire time he had been there. He looked over and saw a phone that he hadn't noticed before, it was ringing, and this was also completely new.

He could see as the doctor visible paled, he looked as if he were in a state of fear and shock. He watched as the doctor grabbed onto the phone and walked out of the room. The doctor walked far away from the room and the door also kept Tom from hearing what was being said, so he sat there waiting to see what would happen next.

After a minute came back into the room looking worse for wear. The doctor ran to his desk and gathered up the papers. He turned to Tom "The check up will have to wait for later, I'll send the nurse to take you to breakfast." With that he walked from the room closing the door behind him.

Tom waited no more then three seconds before jumping from the table and going to the cabinets to pull them open. The plans had changed and there was no time to waste. He looked about finding things they would need once they were out and to escape. He quickly collected the items and left the room in a hurry. He raced down the hall, keeping an eye out for the nurse not wanting to run into her. He was okay with her but if she got in his way he wouldn't hesitate to knock her out right now.

He turned the corner he knew lead to the dining area and opened the door. There Jerry sat at the table, Jerry looked up at him and their eyes met, they knew that the time to escape was now. Jerry wasted no time as he jumped from his seat. Tom walked in and helped jerry push the table against the door. It would give them a little extra time.

But not much.

Jerry pulled a screw driver from his pocket, to Tom's amazement and handed it to him. This would take a few minutes off of their escape. Tom made a mental note to ask Jerry how he had gotten the item later. Jerry pushed a chair against the wall and Tom stepped on it, he reached up and began to work at the screws, not letting the nerves get the best of him and he kept his hands steady. When the last screw fell from the vent it fell open and towards the floor.

Tom flinched expecting to hear a bang but looked down and saw that Jerry had caught it in the nick of time. He pushed the screw driver into his pocket and grabbed onto Jerry's hand, he pulled him up onto the chair and helped the smaller of the two into the vent. Jerry entered the vent and began to follow his nose towards the smell of freedom.

Tom grabbed onto the vent and jumped up with ease and followed after Jerry. As they made a turn at the first split Tom could faintly hear the nurse yelling their names.

For four intense minutes Jerry lead them in darkness where his nose told him to go. Each new turn in the vent causing him to slow down for a bit before he found the right direction. When he was finally sure the this was the last part of the maze he felt a tinge of joy.

"Okay this is the way, go ahead." He crawled to the side of the vent and Tom made his way pass. Jerry followed him down the straight path until they finally hit the vent they had been expecting. Tom wasted no time smashing his fist into the screen, it caved in after two more good hits and snapped off the hinges and fell. Tom crawled out and his eyes shoot wide open.

He hadn't expected this.

He landed on the floor and helped Jerry out of the vent, who had the same look of shock on his face.

Not only was it not morning, it was late night, but they were also on the top floor of the building and it looked as if they were surrounded by abandoned building as far as either of them could see. They looked at each other and didn't need to say anything as the took off running down the steps of the escape ramp. They made it down to the fifth level, when the heard the faint sound of sirens going off inside the building.

They continued onwards making it only to the third level before they heard guards rushing out, heading their way. They made it down one more flight when they heard gun fire under them. The bullets made connect with the metal of the stairs and they immediately pressed themselves against the wall trying to keep away from the deadly bullets.

The had expected some guards to chase them with weapons, maybe a stun gun or something of the sort. But they were just trying to kill them out right. Jerry turned towards Tom. "What do we do?" He asked a hint of fear in his voice.

Tom had two options in his mind, either stay there and be killed or hope he still had more cat in him then he knew. "Get on my back." Jerry paused for less then a second before grabbing onto Tom's shoulders and jumping on making sure his hold was tight.

Tom pressed one leg against the wall and pushed off of it before taking of running towards the railing, he jumped and grabbed onto the top bar and pulled himself with all his might, his legs pushed forward giving him momentum, the swing flung him upwards toward the sky and many feet forward and he soared through the sky.

This was far more then he had expected to happen.

They could still hear the shots being fired, but time slowed as Tom made it well over fifty feet away from where they had been. Slowly the ground began to come into view and he felt his instincts take root as he shifted his weight, he landing perfectly on both his hands and legs, looking very cat like in doing so.

Time sped up once again as he heard the yells of the guards, the guards were confused, but it didn't take long before enough of them spotted them and began to run towards them never ceasing fire.

Tom jumped up and began to run as fast as he could, Jerry held onto him tightly as they raced into the thick of building. Tom eyes adjusted to the darkness, the moon casting shadows every where and his sight was perfect, he could see everything, even better then he could as a cat.

The shots continued, but the distance began to show, as Tom jumped over every obstacle that the guards couldn't see in the dead of night. He felt the adrenaline pumping through out his body as he continued to run for a few more minutes, making sure they distanced themselves as far away from the guards as possible.

Tom finally stopped, he wasn't tired just yet, but they had to come up with a plan, and figure out what to do next. Jerry slowly climbed off his back, his left arm ached. Tom went to check their surrounded and Jerry felt his arm, finding that he was bleeding.

Before he could check further Tom came running back, his eyes flickered between fear and concern, but the night kept Jerry from seeing it. "Here let me check." Jerry let Tom look over his arm. "It's just a graze." Tom pulled a roll of bandage, glad he had thought to bring it just in case.

H quickly bandaged it and put the roll away. Jerry didn't make a sound the entire time. His mind working over different options for them.

"It should heal fast." Jerry nodded and they let a small smile be shared.

"Thanks." He pulled his sleeve down. "I've been thinking over our options, I'm certain they will continue to head further out, they think we're still running for escape. So it would be best to hide in one of these buildings."

Tom nodded, he had come to the same conclusion. "I've already spotted a good location." He turned. "Follow me."

Jerry followed him as they back tracked a bit to one of the more worn down buildings. Tom grabbed onto Jerry's hand and pulled him towards the building. Jerry felt his heart race and face heat up. He had no clue what was causing it and pushed the feelings away. There was a hole on the side of the building. Just big enough for a person to get through "Go on ahead." Jerry nodded and crawled into the abandoned factory building.

Tom found a large tire that may have belonged to a tractor at one time, he picked it up with great ease. Tom now knew that they had been given more then just intelligence. He set in down and crawled into the hole, he turned and pulled the tire over the hole. It would be impossible to spot unless the tire was moved now.

Satisfied with his work he got up and stood next to Jerry. They were in a huge empty building, it looked like it might have been a garage at one time. But now it was just a shell. "Over there." Jerry followed Tom and they went to the corner of the building away from the windows.

They sat against the wall, next to each other. "We should sleep, our bodies need to adjust to the time, and we need to be rested for tomorrow." Tom stated.

"Okay."

They sat in silence, both knowing that this would only be the beginning of this fight. That they would have to use all of the strength and smarts that had been forced onto them to get away.

This was to be there way of life now, there was no going back. No matter how many times it was thought it was still quite surreal.

Finally they forced themselves to fall asleep.

* * *

Thank you for sticking around and reading this chapter. Next chapter will be out shortly. Reviews are loved of course! So be on the look out for the next chapter. :P


	7. Onward

Disclaimer: Don't Own

A/N: I just realized I haven't described what Tom and Jerry now look like. How could I forget such an important detail? I have no clue. Also thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

Falling asleep hadn't been a difficult task for either of them. But staying asleep had been the problem. Finally after waking up a few times they decided to take two hour turns until morning came.

When morning did finally come Tom went to uncover the hole they had entered. He listened carefully making sure no one was around before telling Jerry to come out. Jerry crawled out and Tom pushed the tire back over the covering.

Jerry followed behind Tom as they made their way to the end of the building. He looked up at Tom noticing for the first time the height difference, he could barely see over Tom's shoulder. He figured it had something to do with what they used to be.

But right now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, they still had to get out of this maze of buildings and find a way to get far away from here. It was either get away or end up in a body bag.

Tom waved his hand signaling that the coast was clear and they ran to the side of another building. Now in the morning time they could see better, but so could the guards and now they had to be more careful then ever if they were going to make it out alive.

The time to talk could wait for later, right now they were both focused on fully escaping. They walked for five full hours at a slow agonizing pace making their way further and further from where they had slept that night.

"I can smell trees now." Jerry whispered at Tom who nodded glad that they were heading in the right direction.

Another hour passed and they were close to the end. Tom superior hearing had gotten easier to control over the course of two short hours and he could hear much better. They were able to go a bit faster with worry of being caught.

Jerry had been concentrated on his own new found ability to smell quite well. He could even concentrate and actually focus in on a particular smell. Jerry had memorized the smell of the bullets last night without even trying.

They continued down the path slowly until Tom abruptly stopped in his tracks. Jerry stood next to him looking at him in concern. "Hurry follow me." Jerry didn't need to ask why as they ran towards the entrance of one of the buildings.

Tom grabbed onto his hand and motioned signaled for him to get on his back. Jerry climbed on, he found it amazing how strong Tom was as he climbed up a chain with him on his back. He crawled over a ledge that Jerry hadn't noticed in the darkened area. It was a very small ledge they could barely fit on it together and it creaked in protest as Tom gently pulled him around so they were facing each other.

Tom scooted them more towards the wall and warped his arms protectively around Jerry. This was the best spot he could find given the distance they had, and it was barely big enough. He only hoped his ears didn't come out over the edge. His only thought in his mind was to protect Jerry as he listened to the footsteps of a dozen or so guards head their way.

Jerry leaned into the hug as his heart raced in fear. He could now smell the metal of the guns and he could tell that there were many of them. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing evenly. They both sat there pressed hoping that the guards wouldn't see them.

Tom pulled Jerry closer when they heard the door being opened by two of the guards. They listened as one by one the guards entered. The sounds of the footsteps surrounded them, yet they didn't. Together they sat tucked away in the corner of the building in darkness high above the enemy. They sat together clinging to each hoping against all odd they would remain unspotted.

Jerry pressed his face against Tom he could feel his body trembling in fear as the steps became louder. Tom held onto him tighter, Jerry felt a mixture of envy and awe wash over him. Tom was being so strong in the face of danger and he was falling apart in fear. He took a few more calming breaths remembering that he wasn't the only one trying to find freedom, that he was in this with someone else. He'd have to be just as strong to make it out of this.

Just as he calmed himself he heard the chain they had just climbed moved. It clanked against the edge of where they sat and Tom saw a dim light go by. They both let out a silent breath they'd been holding.

They listened as the group began to leave. Tom concentrated his ears on picking up any voices from the guards that now stood out side of the building.

"Sector C check complete, no sign of any life."

Tom heard a walkie talkie "Nothing here either." Four other replies came with the same reply.

"Everyone head back to base."

"Affirmative."

"Come on lets go."

Tom found himself smiling as the began to walk off. He continued to listen until he could no longer here them.

"We're safe now." He loosened up his hold on the smaller of the two and looked down at Jerry. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him, his eyes were still a bit red from crying.

"It's okay we're safe now." He hugged Jerry again.

"I'm sorry I'm being so weak."

"It's fine Jerry, I'm just as scared, you're not weak."

Jerry let the words sooth him and he finally let himself smile. Tom was really being nice with him. He briefly remembered their former life and that one time he'd tried to leave Tom. How his plans fell through and he returned back later that night before Tom even knew he'd gone.

Faint memories that made him laugh now. He let the stray memory loose and it went back into his subconscious.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They smiled at each other. "Let's get out of here." Tom winked, he had learned from one of the books he had read that it meant reassurance. Jerry nodded and they scooted to the edge.

Jerry looked down and was amazed at how high they actually were. No wonder the guards hadn't seen them, Tom had climbed up a this chain with him on his back. Jerry felt nervous as he grabbed onto the chain and began to slowly make his way down. His tail swished from left to right as he gained a bit of confidence going a bit faster.

He hadn't been ready for that as he lost his grip and began to fall backwards. Before he could even think of what to next he automatically used his tail to grip the chain. He stared in amazement as it griped onto the chain stronger and didn't hurt him in the least bit.

Tom jumped off of the chain and landed on the ground that was only six feet under Jerry now. Jerry saw the amused look in Tom's eyes as he hung awkwardly from the chain.

"Here let me help." He put his arms out and Jerry let go of the chain with his tail and fell into Tom's arms.

Tom was feeling all types of emotions that he hadn't felt in a while. Amusement, happiness, comfort, the need to protect, even in this damned situation he was feeling all these things for Jerry. He sat Jerry down who quickly said a polite thank you.

Tom took this moment to notice how Jerry now looked. Jerry was a foot shorter, slim, and had long brown hair in a loose pony tail, his ears were also intact just like his. Tom looked through his bank of vocabulary to describe how the former mouse now looked. He came up with the word cute easily and tossed the dialogue he'd been having to the back of his mind.

"Let's go."

They left the building, the sky was already beginning to darken and they'd have to find shelter soon. They wanted to be out of this maze by then. There were no more obstacles in there way and no one was chasing them right now.

When they finally did hit the end of the maze they saw that another obstacle stood in their way. Their new home would be a dense forest and they would have to find shelter, food, and survive.

As they entered the forest they wondered if they would ever make it out.

* * *

"God damn it!" pounded his hands against his desk again. "I can't believe this happened." He dug his hands through his hair.

His sponsors hadn't been happy at all at the progress that he'd shown them. They hadn't been happy when the sirens interrupted the meeting. They had been furious when they found out why the sirens had gone off, they won't listen to another word he said.

The head of the project and boss to everything had decided that he'd failed. That the subjects he'd made was considered a failure and had ordered them to be terminated immediately. had begged for a reconsider that he'd be able to reverse some of the intelligence, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

They let him know that his sector would have a new leader after such a mishap, that he was lucky that they were letting him keep his job because he had made it possible in the first place. That he'd be given a second chance to work on the latest successful transfer, with the set specifications this time.

He thanked them for there kindness, but really he had wanted to curse them out. After the meeting he learned that they had escaped. He wasn't surprised since they had been made for the purpose of war in the first place. They'd only get stronger from here on out, if they survived long enough to find out what abilities they had.

That hadn't been what made him angry, the fact that he had let the plan take place right under his nose had gotten him. That they were smarter then him and had been able to keep him from finding out. That because of his own stupid need to make them highly intelligent caused all of this. He was angry with himself when it came down to it.

He let his head fall on to his desk, he needed a drink.

* * *

So there you go chapter 7 a bit shorter then I've been writing lately. Gonna be getting at chapter 8 soon. As always Reviews loved and appreciated. :P Til next chapter~


	8. In The Forest Part 1

**A/N: Longest chapter yet and the next may be even longer. They get some crappy luck right off the bat. haha Thanks for reviews, enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Night had come fast and rain had begun to fall. They used the knowledge they'd gathered on camping from all the books they'd read and made a shelter that would only be suitable for one night. They huddled together in their makeshift shelter of leaves and sticks. It wasn't the best shelter but it kept them out of the rain.

Neither of the two could sleep after entering the forest. The images of deadly animals they'd seen in books kept them from sleeping. The rain slowed down and was now softly pitter pattering against the top of their shelter and they could hear every drop as they sat in silence.

Jerry flinched when he heard the hoot of an owl, and then quickly realized that he no longer had to fear the bird. He almost found himself laughing. He couldn't say that he hated being human, but he had liked his simple life of a mouse.

As he settled down from his momentary fear, he smelled something. It smelled of wet fur and he could tell it was heading towards them. His heart began to beat faster, he didn't realize he had grabbed onto Tom's hand in fear.

He looked over in the darkness and could see Tom looking over at his with fear in his eyes. Tom could hear as the paw steps drew closer. It was a different much more eerie sound that caused him to feel great unease. They had read about this animal, a type of cat, deadly to humans, which lived in a forest. Tom's mind calculated all possible choices they had, and he decided they needed to run and now.

Jerry didn't need to ask as Tom held onto his hand tighter; they left their shelter, and began to run upwards. As if nature was against them the rain began to fall harder and faster, water splashed around them as Tom pulled them along. If they had been completely human they won't have made it, Tom's hearing had given them a head start and his ability to see perfectly in the dark had helped them greatly.

But they still weren't any where near being safe. Tom could hear the steps getting closer. He looked about trying to find a suitable tree to climb; the rain was making it difficult to see far away. Tom refused to get himself or Jerry eaten just after they'd escaped their prison.

Jerry was covered in mud and it was becoming difficult to walk. He tried to keep his balance and had succeeded until Tom turned to the left to fast for him. Jerry couldn't keep his balance as he fell into the wet dirt, he lost his grip of Tom's hand, and his face was covered in thick mud. He pushed himself up and choked on the dirty water that he'd accidentally sucked in.

Before he could begin to panic, Tom was over him in a matter of seconds. "Are you okay?" His voice carried great concern and Jerry nodded finding is difficult to breathe still.

Tom picked him up with great ease as he ran to where he knew Jerry would be safe. He looked at Jerry and was glad to see that he was now breathing normally again. "Here, climb up." He lifted Jerry with his arms and watched as he grabbed onto the branch and pulled himself up.

Jerry settled himself onto the branch; he looked down at Tom expecting him to follow, but realized that there was only enough room for him. "Tom!" He yelled out his name not knowing what else to say.

"I'll be okay." He winked at Jerry again, it came natural.

Jerry could only watch in silence as Tom walked away and sat against a tree across from him. Jerry wished he wasn't so helpless, but in the back of his mind he knew that he will never be as strong as Tom. He remembered hearing the doctor say something about two types of weapons, he couldn't recall when or much detail, but he knew that he wasn't the strong type. All he could do was hope that Tom was strong enough to fight off the Puma.

Tom knew when he'd pushed Jerry up into the tree that he wouldn't have time to find himself somewhere to hide. Tom had decided, he didn't know exactly when he had decided this, that Jerry's life was more important then his, that he would protect Jerry first and foremost.

He could hear the breathing of the beast as it drew nearer. Tom could even hear the hunger of the animal, as its belly rumbled. Tom knew where the mountain lion was coming from and was already going through the options he had to fight the animal that was starving and would most likely go to the extreme with a possible meal in front of it.

Tom didn't know exactly what type of abilities he'd been given. He didn't know for sure if he'd be able to fight off this animal that weighed at least two hundred pounds, he didn't know what the next few seconds would hold. But he knew that he'd fight to his fullest.

Tom finally opened his eyes; he could hear the mountain lion now running straight for him. He took one long deep breath and jumped from his spot much like he would have as a cat. Except with more speed and power, the mountain lion nails dug deep into the bark of the tree he had been sitting in front of, it looked around, as if confused.

Tom didn't want to kill the animal, but he could see the desperation in the eyes of the puma. That it had gone to long with out eating and pegged him as an easy meal. It turned to look at him and began to slowly walk towards him, Tom walked to the left making sure to keep his eyes locked with the beast.

He could almost feel what the puma would do next as he effortlessly dodged the animals next strike. The puma nails racked across bark again and Tom could feel the animals' desperation grow as it immediately turned and pounced at him again.

This time he didn't try to move as the animal jumped onto him. He grabbed the front paws of the puma and fell onto his back the water and dirt splashed around them. Tom placed his legs under the animal and concentrated on his strength kicking the animal against the tree he had walked in front of for just this purpose. It had taken him less then a minute to take down the animal.

He flinched when he heard the crack of the puma hitting the tree. The animal yelped out in pain as it fell in a heap onto the mud, it tried to stand up but couldn't hold up its own weight any more. Tom could tell, the animal was slowly dying and felt sorry for the puma. But it had been a life or death situation and it was not time for him to die.

Tom stood up; he closed his eyes and strained his ears. He could hear far away many paws heading his way. He knew that wolves were coming and he wanted to be far away from here before they came. He turned and walked towards the tree he'd placed his Jerry in.

He looked up and put his arms out, Jerry fell into his arms effortlessly. Seeing that Tom was okay Jerry felt many different emotions run through him, he didn't know what these feelings were but he felt true relief to see Tom unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked as Tom let him down.

"Yeah, but we better get going."

"Okay."

Tom grabbed onto his hand again and they walked away from the dying animal. The wolves would be there soon to finish him off and they'd be the end for him.

There were no other predators around as they walked slowly down the path they'd ran up earlier. If they didn't go back, they'd get themselves lost and that wasn't something either of the two wanted to happen. They saw their makeshift shelter now flattened to the ground and continued on.

A few of walking and Tom found a tree suitable for the both of them to climb up. He helped Jerry up before climbing up himself, he noticed that his nails had grown a bit; he'd look into it later. Though he hadn't really exerted himself he felt tired now.

He sat down onto the sturdy branch, Tom made himself comfortable before Jerry slowly crawled over to him and Tom pulled him into a hug. They were both cold and shivering now; they were covered in mud and didn't know what morning held.

They were hungry, dirty, and freezing but they were alive.

The rain had finally stopped as the sun beamed down on them. Tom was the first to wake up, he felt Jerry shift in his arms, he looked down at him, and he felt something he couldn't explain as he watched Jerry shiver a bit. He'd think about it later. He gently nudged the smaller of the two until he woke up.

"Morning." Jerry groggily said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Jerry." A sad smile passed between them.

They climbed out of the tree and stretched a bit. Sleeping in a tree wasn't very comfortable. After settling their aching muscles Jerry stood and waited to see what the plan was.

"We need to find a stream or creak to clean ourselves before noon... hopefully, then we should be able to build a sturdy shelter before night fall."

"Understood." Jerry could use his smell to find a source of water while Tom listened for any running water. They walked side by side concentrating on finding water. Somewhere they could build a sturdy shelter and stay for a while.

Along the search they found some edible berries to eat, they cleaned them off as best they could before eating their fill. All those books on the wild were really helping now. Once they were satisfied they continued walking.

After a couple of hours of walking Jerry had finally caught the scent of concentrated water. Tom could hear the running of the stream and they began heading towards the source. Once they reached the area they were surprised to see hot springs.

"Wow, this is a nice surprise." Jerry said with out thinking, he walked over to the water and placed his hand in the water, it felt nice and hot and he wanted to jump in right away. But his brain came back into focus and he remembered that now wasn't the time. He looked back and could see the amused look on Tom's eyes. He got up and walked over to Tom, waiting to see what they needed to do first.

"We wash our cloths first, hang them up to dry, then we can get in the hot springs for a bit before we have to start building out new shelter."

Jerry nodded easily at this, it was a good plan, and he couldn't have made a better one. But when they walked to the bottom of the hot springs where the water ran down, he couldn't help but feel nervous as Tom took off his shirt and began washing it.

He couldn't quite place his finger on what he was feeling but seeing Tom with his shirt off made him feel something. He shook his head a bit, he really didn't have any idea, and he quickly took off his own shirt and began to clean off the mud that had dried on it. He pushed whatever feelings he wasn't used to and went to work on the rest of his cloths.

It took a little under ten minutes for them to clean and hang their cloths. They wasted no time as they made it to the hot springs. Jerry was the first to jump in and he almost found himself moan at the feeling of the heated water on his body.

Tom followed him in and they both leaned against a stray piece of wood near the center as they floated in the water. Jerry closed his eyes and sighed, it felt wonderful, all his coldness drifted away with each second that went by.

"How is your arm?" Jerry looked over to Tom and then looked at his arm he hadn't thought about it since it had been bandaged.

"I haven't really checked, but it feels alright."

"Want me to check it?"

Jerry hesitated for a second. "Yeah."

Tom moved closer to him and Jerry put his arm out, they were both naked and that was on the forefront of Jerry's mind as Tom began to pull the bandages off. Jerry spent the time reminding himself that neither he nor Tom had worn cloths their entire lives. It was no different then when they had been animals, except he'd seen himself and knew the one major different, other then not having fur anymore.

"The wound is completely gone." Jerry looked at his arm and was a bit surprised to see no scar there. "I guess we can heal faster then average, if we were normal it would have taken you five days at the minimum to heal."

"We were made for fighting I guess it only makes sense."

"Yeah." Tom answered as he moved back to his original spot. That sat silently for awhile.

"Your fight with the puma..." Jerry paused, what was he trying to ask?

"It was easy, I didn't even strain myself." Tom turned and looked at his fingers again, the nails appeared normal now, last night they'd been sharper. "It was a one-sided fight from the beginning."

"I heard say something about us being weapons, one to fight, one to find...I think that's us..."

Tom didn't know this, he let the information sink in and realized that it actually made since now. He was faster, he could easily see in the night, his hearing was superb and he was strong enough to carry Jerry with out straining himself.

If they had still been in that place then most likely they would have been shipped to a different area. A place where they could learn all their new abilities and molded into the perfect soldiers. Though he wondered if they had really meant to make them as smart as they were.

"Sometimes..." Tom started and his eyes met with Jerry's " I don't know if I should be happy or not."

Jerry nodded in understanding, he had been feeling the same way. He was happy that he could be near Tom without worrying about becoming dinner, yet when he was a mouse it was his play time. Even though they were running for their lives it wasn't all bad now, but then again it wasn't good either.

After almost an hour Tom got out of the water, it was still morning and he decided to leave Jerry to relax a bit longer. He knew that they had to plan out their day, but still he secretly despised scheduling, it was one of the feelings that stayed with him from when he had been a cat.

He could feel his tail swishing behind as he walked over to their now dry cloths, he'd have to wait until he got dry before putting his cloths on. He felt the urge to lick himself and almost rolled his eyes, he'd seen the nurse do it once, he hadn't thought about something like that in months.

Tom walked to a spot where the sun got through better and sat down. They'd build a sturdy shelter, he'd get some traps set to scare of predators, and they'd talk about what to do next. He could hear as Jerry walked over to where he was and sat beside him. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, the sun really did feel nice.

* * *

**Part 1 of their journey in the forest, the doctor won't be coming up for a while. Time to watch their relationship blossom. lol Reviews loved as always! Hope you liked this chapter. :D**


End file.
